Losing Love
by ProfessorAwesomeness
Summary: Morgan, Christina and Jessie are in a terrible car accident! Bertram, Tony, and the kids pray for them, but what happens when Jessie's dad steps into the picture?
1. Chapter 1

**The Ross Penthouse, April 12, 3:48 PM**

The phone rang downstairs. Emma ran to pick it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"This is the St. Brown's hospital. With whom am I speaking?" the lady on the phone asked.

"This is Emma Ross."

"Oh. Sweetie, I hate to be the barer of bad news, but I'm afraid your parents and your nanny were in a car accident."

Emma was shocked by what she had just heard.

"Are—are they at the hospital?"

"Yes. You may come see them, but not until they're stable."

Emma hung up the phone and ran in to the kitchen. Luke, Ravi and Zuri were having a snack, and Bertram was washing dishes.

"GUYS!" Emma screamed, "We have to get to the hospital right now!"

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Mom and Dad and Jessie were in a terrible car accident!"

Everyone's eyes went wide. Bertram and the kids ran to get ready.

**Throwback: 5th Street, 12:09 PM.**

"Jessie, you rocked that audition!" Morgan said.

"Y'know, that's something I never thought I'd hear!" Jessie said.

"I'll be surprised if you don't get the part!" Christina said.

Jessie had just auditioned for a Wizard of Oz play, and Morgan and Christina were giving her a ride back to the penthouse.

Morgan looked back at Jessie. "I'll tell you what, Jessie. If you make the cut for this play, I'll let you act in my next movie."

"Cool! Thanks, Morgan!"

"HONEY! WATCH OUT!" Christina screamed at the top of her lungs.

They ended up crashing in to a gray Honda, and found themselves spinning.

All three of them screamed.

Their car flipped over twice, and then landed right-side up, but by that time Morgan, Christina, and Jessie were unconscious, shards of glass stuck in their skin.

A nearby driver saw what happened and called 911.

**Back to the present: 19th Street, 4:15 PM.**

It was a short ride to the hospital. Tony had tagged along too, since he and Jessie had recently gotten back together. The kids were at a loss for words, and Bertram just kept his teary eyes on the road. Once they got there, they walked in. Bertram walked up to the front desk and said, "We're looking for the rooms of the Ross couple, and Jessie Prescott."

"Morgan and Christina Ross are still in the ICU, but Ms. Prescott is currently available to be visited." the lady said. Emma recognized the lady's voice from when the two had talked on the phone.

"She is on the third floor, fifth room on your right."

The gang took the elevator up and walked slowly and sadly into Jessie's room.

Jessie was asleep, a big cut on her cheek with other parts of her body bandaged. It hurt the kids to see her like this. They prayed that she and their parents would be okay.

"I can't believe this happened." Zuri sniffled.

"Me either." Emma said, tears dripping down her face.

Luke and Ravi grabbed their sisters and pulled them into a warm embrace.

"It is okay, sisters." Ravi said, "We just have to stay strong."

That was exactly what Tony was trying to do, but he just couldn't help it. He loved Jessie with all his heart, and he was hoping to maybe marry her someday.

"Ravi's right." he said, wiping a tear from his face.

They heard a knock on the door. Bertram opened it. It was Jessie's father.

"What the hell are you doing here?" her dad demanded.

Luke acted like J.W. had asked why people need to eat and breathe.

"Why are we here? We're here because we love Jessie!" he yelled.

"No, you don't. She is in this damn bed because of your stupid parents. This wouldn't have happened if it hadn't been for you."

Emma looked up at him. She was bawling even more.

"I can't believe you're blaming us for this! How could this possibly be our fault?"

J.W replied, "If your parents hadn't adopted you all, they wouldn't need childcare, and Jessie might still be alive!"

Emma frowned. "Don't talk like that! She's not dead, she's unconscious!"

"Yeah, you brats just keep telling yourselves that!"

Tony realized that he and J.W hadn't been properly introduced. He walked up to him. "Sir, my name is Tony Chicolini. I'm dating Jessie."

"Oh, really? What else has my daughter been keeping from me? Is she a drug dealer? An alcoholic?"

Tony was a little mad that Jessie hadn't told her dad about them, but he didn't wanna talk about it right now.

"GET OUT! NOW!" J.W demanded.

"We're not your soldiers. We don't have to do what you say!" Luke spat at him.

"NOW!"

Bertram, Tony and the kids left the room.

"I can't believe him!" Emma exclaimed.

"He thinks it is _our _fault that Jessie is here?" Ravi asked.

"Apparently." Bertram said.  
Luke put his ear to the door of Jessie's door. He heard this:

"Don't you worry, Jessie. If you survive this, I'm taking you away from this hellhole and away from those awful Rosses. I'm gonna take you back to Texas, and we're never gonna come back here, you hear me?"

Luke suddenly got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Guys! Listen!" he said.

Everybody put their ears to the wall.

"I'm gonna sue that couple, and with all the money we get, we can get you a new house!"

"Oh my god!" Bertram said, "He thinks he can just take Jessie away from us?"

Zuri started crying even more.

They had no idea what they were gonna do.

**Manhattan Deluxe Hotel, 9:30 PM.**

J.W Prescott pulled out his phone and began to write a text:

Hey. I have a client for you.

The person he was texting replied:

Got a photo?

He sent a photo he'd taken of Tony and wrote:

Tony Chicolini and rush it.

When Tony went went back to his apartment that night, he printed out a photo of Jessie, framed it, and put it on his night-stand. He just wanted to have something to remember her by in case she. . .passed. He heard a knock on his door.

"It's open!" he said.

A blonde girl wearing nothing but a bra and panties walked in.

"Drop your pants, cutie-boy." she said in a seductive voice.

Tony felt a chill go down his spine. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

he stammered.

"Oh, you'll see." she said.

Emma was about to go to bed when she heard the phone ring again.

She answered, "Hello?"

It was the hospital lady again. "Hello, Emma. I'm afraid I have good news and bad news."

"Well, give me the good news first."

"The good news is Jessie is awake, and as soon as we remove a large piece of glass from her back, she'll have made a full recovery."

"What's the bad news?"

"The bad news is, your father has a tumor in his stomach, and the cost estimate for it to be removed is $3,000."

Emma put down the phone without hanging it up, and ran upstairs with her face buried in her hands.

**So what do guys think so far? I will be uploading chapter 2 later this week, but please R&amp;R and let me know your opinions! Even a simple lol would do :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ross Penthouse, April 13, 6:20 AM**

Emma fiddled with the door knob for about 20 minutes. Nothing.

She had half the money that was needed to remove Morgan's tumor. She needed to get the other half out of him and Christina's bedroom, but the door was locked. She figured since she was the only one who was awake, she might as well eat breakfast. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

**Emma's POV**

When I was grabbing the cereal down from the top of the fridge, I heard the elevator door open. I went out to see who it was. It was Tony. His hair was a mess, he had a black eye, and he had enough bags under his eyes big enough to carry fifty dollars worth of groceries.

"Tony, what the heck happened to you?" I asked.

"I was raped." he said.

"WHAT?!" I said with wide eyes.

"It's true. A little after I went home last night, this blonde girl came into my apartment and said, 'Drop your pants, cutie-boy'. After that, she jumped onto my bed and started torturing me!"

From the way he said it, he sounded like he didn't really wanna talk about it. I couldn't imagine what kind of sick person would do that to Tony.

"Did you get her name?" I asked.

"No. After she raped me, she just left without saying another word."

"Well, I think you should tell the police."

"I did. I'm going in for questioning later today. As if I didn't have enough problems in my life already. I can't afford to pay my rent, my girlfriend is in the hospital, and I was sexually abused."

Tony looked around the apartment with his hands up.

"Anyone else wanna take a shot at me?!" he yelled.

"Shh! Everyone else is still asleep!" I said with my finger to my mouth.

"Oh, sorry."

"Anyway, you think _you _got problems? My parents _and _my nanny are in the hospital, and I have to come up with $3,000 to get my dad's stomach tumor removed."

"Morgan has a _tumor_?" Tony asked, looking worried.

"Yep." I said, "The hospital called and told me last night."

"Oh, man. I hope he'll be okay."

"Me too."

Tony's phone buzzed. He checked it.

"I'm needed downstairs. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks."

After he left, I started pushing it around in my head: how was I gonna tell everyone else that Dad had a tumor? I mean, they were already heartbroken that that he, Mom and Jessie were in the hospital, and telling them about his tumor would just break their hearts even more. I decided not to tell them.

**St. Brown's Hospital, 7:04 AM**

**No POV**

Before Tony went to the police station, he decided to visit Jessie again. When he walked in to her room, he was greeted by:

"Tony!"

"Jessie!" Tony was glad to see that she was awake, and furthermore, alive. He walked over to her bed. Jessie pulled him in for a kiss.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" he said.

"Me too! I was in surgery last night." she said.

"How did it go?"

"Good! It still hurts a little, but I survived."

"Well, that's good to hear. Anyway, babe, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What is it?"

"Your father came here last night, and me and the kids and Bertram heard him saying that he was gonna sue Morgan and Christina and that he was gonna take you back to Texas if you lived through all this."

"What?! He can't do that!"

"Um, Jess, I hate to break it to you, but he's your dad. He can do whatever he wants."

Jessie was so angry she almost ripped off the IV attached to her arm.

**Manhattan Deluxe Hotel, 7:59 AM**

When J.W woke up, he sent a text to the girl who had raped Tony, Kristen.

He put:

_So how did it go?_

Kristen replied:

_Success!_

J.W wrote:

_I'm glad to hear that! I'll get you your money later today. Meet me in the alley by the bank. And make sure pretty-boy doesn't go to the cops._

**23rd Street, 8:08 AM**

When Tony was driving to the police station, he got a text from an unknown number. When he got to a stoplight, he read the text. It said:

_You listen and you listen good. If you go to the po-po, you lose your life. Don't think I won't kill you, cutie-boy, because I'm not scared to._

Tony immeadiately knew who it was. He decided to go the police anyway, because he knew it was time to be a man. But little did he know that after the next few hours, he would regret his decision.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is really short and crappy but chapter 3 will be longer. Please R&amp;R and let me know what you guys think! Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**New York City Police Station, 8:16 AM.**

**Tony's POV**

I walked into the door of the police station. I tried really hard not to think about what might happen with Jessie and her father since she might be checking out of the hospital today.

I sat down and waited for about 10 minutes. A police officer walked over to me.

"Mornin' Mr. Chicolini, my name's Officer Daniels, I'll be your questioning officer. If you'll just come into my office with me and the sketch artist, we can get started."

I walked with him to his office and sat down. I noticed a guy wearing glasses and holding a sketchpad. He must've been the sketch artist.

Officer Daniels said, "So, the girl who raped you. Did you get a good description of her?"

I said, "Well...she was about...average height...blonde hair, blue eyes."

"Did she physically harm you in any way?"

"Well, the first time that I refused to have sex with her, she took a picture frame off my nightstand and whacked me in the eye with it."

"That explains the black eye. Anything else?"

"The second time, she started scratching me with her sharp nails and didn't stop until I started bleeding. After that I just caved."

I showed the cuts near my elbows.

"Son of a bitch." Officer Daniels said.

Even the sketch artist looked surprised.

"Ok, next que-"

He was cut off by a window shattering. Everybody in the station, including me, Officer Daniels, and the sketch artist, ducked for cover. We heard footsteps coming through the shattered window, and then we heard shotgun get cocked.

"I'm looking for Tony Chokeababy!" a girl's voice yelled.

_Oh God, _I thought. I recognized that voice. It was the girl who raped me. I stood straight up, looked at her and said, "It's Chicolini, you stupid whore!"

That was my first mistake. Me talking told her exactly where I was.

She fired a bullet at me. It missed my head by about an inch. I made a mad dash for the exit. She fired a few more bullets at me, but I dodged 'em all. I got into my car and turned the key.

The car wouldn't start.

"Damn it!" I said. Why would my car pick _now _to stop working?

I ran into the road, causing a black Ford Taurus to screech to a hault. I recognized the driver. It was Bertram! I noticed Jessie in the passenger seat.

I got into the backseat and shut the door.

"Tony, what's going on?" Bertram demanded.

"It's a long story." I said.

"Well, can you sum it up?"

"This girl raped me last night, and so I called the cops so I could go in for questioning. On my way to the station, the girl texted me not to go to the police or else she would kill me. I went anyway, but she broke into the police station. I unintentionally gave away where I was. I tried to escape in _my _car, but it wouldn't start. So I ran into the street and blocked your car, and now here I am. Is that good enough for you?"

**Jessie's POV**

I had already known about what had happened to Tony, but Bertram obviously didn't. I turned around and noticed a blonde girl with a shotgun breaking into a silver Toyota Camry.

"Bertram, floor it! She's after us!"

Bertram pounded the gas pedal. We took off at about 90 miles per hour.

"We need to get back to the apartment!" Tony said.

"What good will that do us?" Bertram asked.

"We just need some place to hide out!"

"Um, you mean _you _just need some place to hide out!"

"Just drive!"

**Fairfield Apartment, 8:49 AM.**

**No POV**

When Bertram, Jessie and Tony drove into the parking lot of the apartment, they barely noticed that Kristen was not the only one chasing them. There was in fact, a black Escalade with an unknown driver involved in the chase.

The three ran inside. Tony instructed his doorman co-worker Russo to block off every elevator, stairway, and possible route up to the penthouse.

The trio came up into the penthouse via elevator, where Emma was playing on her iPad. They put their hands on their knees, gasping for air.

Emma turned around. "Guys, what's going on?" she asked, "Why are you so out of breath?"

"The girl who raped me is after us!"

"WHAT?!" Emma exclaimed.

"Keep a lookout for her!" Tony ran upstairs into Emma's

Kristen noticed a doorman at one of the elevators smoking a cigarette and not really staying alert. She walked up to him and because shooting him would attract too much attention, she instead whacked him on the head with her shotgun, knocking him unconscious. She took the elevator up to the penthouse. J.W. ran into the building after the elevator door closed.

When she reached the penthouse, she pointed the shotgun at Emma and yelled, "Where's Tony?!"

Emma screamed, stood up, and put her hands on her head. Tony came out Emma's room. "Is she here?" he asked from the railing.

Kristen noticed him immediately.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" he yelled.

The elevator made the little _bong _sound and J.W walked out.

"Kristen, there you are! I need to pay you for the raping job!"

"Um...what?" Emma said.

"What?" Tony said.

Jessie and Luke walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey guys." Luke said. His eyes went wide. "Whoa, what the hell is going on here?" he demanded.

"Just my luck." J.W muttered.

"Oh, nothing." Emma said, "Jessie's Dad just stopped by to PAY this psycho bitch for raping Tony!"

"Shut the hell up!" Kristen yelled. She cocked her shotgun and shot Emma in the shoulder. She screamed and fell to the floor.

"Dad, I CANNOT believe you! First you threaten to take me back to Texas without my consent, and then you fucking PAY someone to rape my boyfriend?! What the hell is wrong with you, you bastard?!"

"I don't trust him. I don't trust this damn Ross family either. In fact, I don't trust any the fucks who live in New York! I didn't even trust Kristen until a few years ago when I picked her up off a street corner and she gave me a good time."

"So you paid a _street hooker _to rape Tony? Ok, that's just sick." Luke said.

"Mind your own business you little shit!" J.W yelled.

"Don't you talk to him that way!" Jessie demanded.

"I can talk to anybody however the fuck I want! You wanna know why? Because I'm a grown-ass man, that's why! And while the cats are escaping from their bags, this might be good to tell you all: I'm the reason that Morgan and Christina are in the hospital!"

"What?! What are you talking about?" Jessie asked.

"Yep! _I _was the driver of the Honda Civic that their car crashed into. Morgan didn't crash because he was distracted. I crashed into them."

Jessie noticed Tony at the bottom of the stairs.

"You! YOU'RE the reason I was sexually abused! Grrrrrah! I'll kill you!" he growled. He started running, jumped, and then tackled Jessie's Dad to the ground. Then the punches started flying.

Luke was angry. He pointed at Jessie's Dad as he was going 12 rounds with Tony. "You!" he growled, "you're the reason my parents might die!"

He threw himself into the fight between Tony and J.W. Meanwhile, Emma had fallen unconscious due to her bullet wound.

Tears streamed down Jessie's face as she ran to stop the fight. She screamed, "Luke! Tony! Stop! Stop! STOP IT!"

**Oh $ #%^!**

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Sorry for the super-long wait guys! I had a bad case of writer's block and I had no idea what to write for this chapter. R&amp;R if you have suggestions for what should happen in chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**St. Brown's Hospital, 8:56 AM.**

The nurse with brown hair walked into Morgan and Christina's hospital bedroom, where a tall, buff African-American doctor was standing with a stethoscope around his neck and clipboard in his hands.

"How are they?" the nurse asked.

"Well," the doctor said, "Christina has lapsed into a coma. On top of that, she's exceeded her normal heart rate. Morgan isn't much better. The tumor in his stomach is expanding."

"Oh my God." she said, "their children are gonna be even more devastated than they already are!"

As she walked out, she thought about whether or not she should call the Ross residence and break the bad news to Emma.

**The Ross Penthouse, same time.**

"Luke! Tony! Stop it! RIGHT NOW!" Jessie yelled, her cheeks red and warm, a river tears on her face. Luke was on top of J.W, throwing one punch after another. Tony was a few feet away from them, on the floor writhing around in pain. J.W managed to work up enough strength to punch Luke hard across the cheek. Luke was now on his back, and J.W was on top of him. That's when the fight really got bad. J.W kept on punching Luke until he was half-conscious and half-unconscious. His face was now stained with blood. J.W picked up Luke and slung him over his shoulders. He started walking towards the terrace door.

"DAD! What the hell are you doing?!" Jessie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I'm just givin' your little charge here what he deserves." J.W said. He opened the terrace door and heaved Luke over the edge of the terrace.

"NOOOOO!" Jessie screamed.

**Luke's POV**

Y'know, they say that when you die, your life flashes right before your eyes. It happens really fast, though, so I don't see how it's possible. I might have been only half-concious, but I was conscious enough to know that I was falling 30 stories. I screamed. I knew that wouldn't do me any good, but I couldn't help it. I was scared out of my pants. As I came closer to the ground, I crossed my fingers. I landed back first on the sidewalk. I immediatley got the air knocked out of my lungs. I couldn't breathe. It took several moments, but I finally got my breath back. I got up with a little difficulty and slowly limped back into the apartment.

**Jessie's POV**

_Luke couldn't have survived that fall. _I thought.

I was so angry. I wanted to hurt my dad. But I didn't know what good that would do me. I probably wouldn't feel any different. I just...wanted to him to feel the same pain that I felt. During the car accident. When I found out Tony had gotten raped. When Luke had gotten thrown over the terrace and could possibly be dead. All three of those things were his fault. I had nothing more to say to him. I didn't even want to look at him. I heard him come back inside. His little blonde minion asked him, "Well Sugar Daddy, you two are obviously mad at each other. Want me to shoot her?"

"No." my dad said, "I'm taking her back to Texas with me."

I turned around and said, "I'm sorry, did she just call you _Sugar Daddy?_"

"Yep." the blonde girl said, "He gets turned on when I call him that. Especially I give him a good time."

I tasted bile. I swallowed it. "Ok, that's disgusting." I said.

"Says the virgin."

"Break it up, you two." my dad said, "Milk Momma, we need to get to back the deluxe hotel and print out three one-way plane tickets to Texas."

_Milk Momma._ Ugh. Just hearing him say that made me want to lose my lunch. My dad looked at me with a serious look and said. "Jessie, I trust that you'll be ready to go with your bags packed when we get back."

He and blondie got into the elevator and left without another word. I didn't read much into the fact that he and blondie would be back later to take me back to Texas. I was just glad he was gone.

Shortly after they left, Luke came up in the elevator. His face was covered in blood, and his back was hunched. He walked fast toward me. He stammered "Je...Jessie!" I grabbed him and pulled him close to me. I said, "Luke! It's ok, it's ok. It's ok, Luke."

"Ev—Em—Emma!" he said.

"What about her?" I asked.

"Be—behind you!"

I turned around to see Emma lying on the floor, a bloody bullet wound in her shoulder. She was unconscious.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed. Luke was hurt. Tony was hurt. Emma was hurt.

_I need to get them to the hospital, stat! _I thought.

I called to Bertram. He was downstairs in less than a minute. He said nothing when he saw the gruesome scene downstairs. He just stood their with a look of shock plastered on his face.

"We need to get them to the hospital!" I said to him. Frantically, I turned to Luke and asked him, "Luke, would you be able to walk to the car on your own?" He replied, "I...I guess." I turned back to Bertram. "Bertram, you get Emma, I'll get Tony!"

"Ok." he said.

I opened the elevator. Luke slowly walked in, while me and Bertram dragged Emma and Tony's limp bodies in.

**St. Brown's Hospital, 9:25 AM.**

**No POV**

The doctors worked patiently on Luke and Tony. They had only sustained minor injuries in their fight with J.W. Emma, however, was in worse shape. The doctors worked frantically to remove the buckshot from Emma shoulder. They didn't know if that would be enough, though. She had lost a lot of blood. Jessie and Bertram were worriedly sitting waiting room. After the doctors had gotten Luke cleaned and bandaged up, he was cleared to leave. There was only a curtain separating him, Tony and Emma.

**Emma's POV**

There was an ongoing argument going on in my head.

_I have to tell them! But it'll break their hearts! They're gonna find out sooner or later! Which is more important, them knowing about dad's tumor, or their feelings?_

I knew Luke was on the other side of the curtain. I had to at least tell him. I called to him, "Luke!" I had to tell him now, since I would have to go into surgery and half an hour.

Luke opened the curtain a bit and walked to my side. He walked over to my bed.

"Luke...I have to tell you something. It's about dad."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Dad...has a tumor in his stomach."

**Manhattan Deluxe Hotel, 9:27 AM.**

"Do you already have the tickets printed out?" J.W asked.

"Yep." Kristen said.

"Good. Jessie thinks that I just want her to live with me again, but she has no idea what we're really planning to do. Call the other girls back in Texas. Have them set up a room for her. Operation J.T.H is now in full swing."

**Special sneak peek of Chapter 5!**

"Are sure this will work?" the doctor asked Ravi.

"I am postive." Ravi said, "It worked on my lizard, it'll work on them."

The doctor took the green-liquid-filled syringe and injected half of it into one of Morgan's veins. He then walked over to Christina and injected the other half into one of her veins. Ravi, Zuri and everyone else left the room.

The liquid began cleansing both of their bodies.

**Chapter 5 coming soon! Please R&amp;R :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**St. Brown's Hospital, 9:28 AM.**

**Emma's POV**

"What?! How long have you known about this?" exclaimed Luke.

I felt the heat of guilt rush to my cheeks.

"Well...the head nurse called and told me last night."

"When were you gonna tell me?"

"Well...I wasn't."

"Why?! Did you think that by not telling us, Dad would magically get cured and we could just brush this whole thing off like it never happened?"

"No," I said, "I just didn't want to hurt you, Ravi and Zuri's feelings!"

"Oh, you didn't want to hurt our feelings?! You know what Emma, that's bullcrap!"

"Luke, I'm sor-"

"Save it, Emma!" he said, putting his hand in front of him. "I'm outta here."

He left the hospital bedroom and slammed the door.

I buried my face in my hands and started crying.

**15th Street, 9:31 AM.**

J.W and Kristen were driving to the hospital.

"Ok," J.W said, "Let's make sure we have everything we need. Plane tickets?"

"Check." Kristen said.

"Unloaded gun?"

"Check."

"An outfit for Jessie?"

"Check."

"Baseball bat?"

"Check."

"Ahh. Good. We have everything we need."

He thought for a moment.

"Hey, Milk Momma?"

"Yeah?"

"If you were male, how much do you think you'd bid on Jessie?"

"An ugly skank like her? She can't be worth much more than ten cents."

"In my opinion, she'd be worth about $5,000, tops."

"Sugar Daddy, that's sick! She's your fucking daughter!"

"Hey, I'm just expressing my opinion."

**St Brown's Hospital, 9:41 AM.**

**Jessie's POV**

Bertram and I worriedly sat in the hospital waiting room. I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Luke.

"Hey, Jessie."

"Oh, Luke! Thank God you're alright!" I said, pulling him in for a hug.

"Hey, what am I, chopped liver?" Tony said, walking behind Luke.

I pulled him in as well.

"So have you guys been cleared to leave?" Bertram asked.

"Yup." Luke said, "But Emma's going into surgery in less than half an hour."

"Well, then I guess we can just leave her to that. It's probably gonna take a while."

We all agreed. We were the only ones in the waiting room since it was still kind of early. As we began exiting, out of nowhere, my father and his little blond minion appeared. My dad was holding a gun, and Blondie was holding a metal baseball bat.

"Going somewhere?" my dad asked.

"Oh God, not you two again." Luke said.

He aimed the gun at Luke, Bertram, and Tony. "Get back against the wall!" he demanded.

They did as he said.

"Ok, now here's what's gonna happen. Me and Kristen here are gonna take Jessie for a little ride. And you three are gonna stay here, unconscious!"

Bertram was puzzled. He asked, "What do you mean, uncon-"

Kristen whacked all three of them with the baseball bat.

"Ungh!"

"Ergh!"

"Aah!"

They collapsed to the floor. My dad then put the gun to my back. "Start walking." he said.

We walked outside to his Escalade. Kristen tied my hands behind my back and shoved me in the backseat. She got into the passenger seat and my dad got into the driver's seat. He ignited the engine and we left the hospital parking lot.

"You mind if I ask where we're going?" I asked.

"Airport." my dad said.

"Where are we flying to?"

"Texas."

I was getting kind of annoyed that he kept giving me one-worded answers.

"Are we going back to the military base?" I asked.

"You will find out the destination in Texas when we get there! Now if we're done playing 20 Questions, I'd really like to focus on the road, please!"

"Ok, ok. God."

**The Ross Penthouse, 9:57 AM.**

**No POV**

Somehow, Ravi and Zuri had slept through that entire ruckus downstairs, and were just waking up. Ravi had to feed Ms. Kipling, but Zuri went straight downstairs.

She screamed.

Ravi rushed downstairs when he heard her.

"Zuri, what is going on?"

"That!" She pointed.

There was blood on the floor in front of the couch, and streaks of blood on the floor in front of the elevator.

"Oh my God! What happened down here?"

"I don't know. But nobody else is home. I checked Jessie, Emma, Luke, and Bertram's rooms. They're all gone!"

"We have to get to the bottom of this!" Ravi exclaimed. He checked his phone to see if anyone had texted him. Luke had. The text read:

_**Bad news. Emma just told me that Dad has a tumor in his stomach. I know I prrobably should have called you, but I wouldn't have been able to bring myself to do it.**_

"Oh." Ravi said.

"What do you mean, 'Oh.'?" Zuri asked.

"Zuri...Mr. Daddy has a tumor in his stomach."

"Wha...What?!"

"Yes. Luke texted me."

Zuri began crying her eyes out. Ravi hugged her.

"Do not worry, Zuri. Everything will be alright."

"Ravi, *sniffle!* I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but I don't think that's a promise you can keep."

" Well, would you want to go visit Mommy and Daddy?"

"We're not gonna be able to. The hospital's all the way on 15th street. It's too far to walk."

"Well, let's ask Tony if he can give us a ride." Ravi said.

Ravi pressed the intercom button by the elevator.

"Tony? Can you give us a ride to the hospital?"

No answer.

"Hello? Tony? Well, I guess he's not at the desk."

"Well, the only other option is Mrs. Chesterfield."

"But she's not gonna be willing to give us a ride! She hates us!" Ravi said.

"She will if she knows our situation."

As soon as they were ready, Zuri and Ravi went downstairs to Mrs. Chesterfield's apartment to ask her for a ride.

Zuri rang the doorbell.

They waited a few seconds, and she came.

"Ugh." she said when she saw them. She tried to close the door, but Zuri grabbed it.

"Can you give us a ride to the hospital?" she asked.

"And why would I do that?" Mrs. Chesterfield asked.

"Because, Ravi and I are home alone, our parents are hospital, and nobody's answering their phone."

"Oh, dear. Morgan and Christina are in the hospital? That's terrible! Hang on, let me grab my keys." Mrs. Chesterfield had never had a good relationship with the Ross kids, but she had developed a good friendship with Morgan and Christina over the years.

As soon as she got her keys, the three of them left and headed to the hospital.

**St. Brown's Hospital, 10:35 PM.**

Mrs. Chesterfield pulled into the hospital parking lot, and she, Ravi and Zuri got out and walked in. Before they went to the front desk, they noticed three limp carcasses on the floor of the waiting room.

"Hey, guys." Zuri said, "Look!"

With a closer look, they noticed that the bodies were Luke, Bertram, and Tony.

"Oh my gosh!" Ravi exclaimed, "How has nobody noticed this?!"

"Oh! My poor, poor, Bertie!" Mrs. Chesterfield got on her knees and tried to perform mouth-to-mouth. Bertram regained consciousness right away, and Luke and Tony soon followed.

"What? G—Get off me, Rhoda!" Bertram said, shoving Mrs. Chesterfield away.

"What's going on here?" Zuri demanded.

Bertram and Tony both groaned, rubbing their foreheads.

"I don't remember." Bertram said.

"Me neither." Tony said.

"I do." Luke said, "The three of us and Jessie were about to leave, but Jessie's dad and this blonde girl named Kristen came in. Jessie's dad pointed a gun at us and told us to get against the wall. We did. He said he was gonna take Jessie for a 'little ride'. Then Kristen knocked all three of us out with a baseball bat."

"Let me call Jessie." Zuri said. She took out her phone and dialed Jessie's number. It began ringing.

**LaGuardia Airport, 10:37 AM.**

J.W had taken Jessie's phone when they kidnapped her. It rang with a call from Zuri.

J.W gladly answered. "Hello?"

"What did you with Jessie?!" Zuri screamed into the phone, so loud that J.W had to hold it away from his ear.

"Your nanny is being escorted back to Texas where she will work for a certain man to please him. Don't bother coming after us. I have wingmen around the whole perimiter of the airport. Bye-bye."

He hung up.

**Back to the hospital.**

"So what's up?" Luke asked.

"Um, Jessie's dad's taking her to back to Texas where she'll 'work for a certain man to please him', whatever that means. Apparently, they're at an airport." Zuri replied.

"Work for a certain man to please him? Oh, God."

"What?" Tony asked.

"They're gonna turn her into a sex slave!"

Everybody's eyes widened.

"Wait, did you say that they're at an airport? The only airport within miles of here the LaGuardia one." Tony said.

"Well, then we need to get over there." Luke said.

"Who's car are we going to take?" Ravi asked.

"My car's out." Mrs. Chesterfield said, "It can only seat up to five people."

"Mine too." Bertram said.

"We'll take mine, it's a Navigator." Tony said.

"Wait, you have a Navigator?" Bertram asked, "How can you afford a car that nice but live in such a crappy apartment?"

"Bigger fish right now, Bertram. Come on."

The six of them scrambled for the parking lot and went out to Tony's car. They hurriedly drove to the airport.

**LaGuardia Airport, 10:42 AM.**

Jessie, Kristen, and J.W walked to the airport entrance.

"For the 1000th time, what the hell did you mean when you said I'd be 'working for a man to please him'?" Jessie demanded.

"Ok, fine, I'll tell you. You're gonna be a sex slave!" Kristen said.

"Gah! Grrr, you weren't supposed to tell her until after we got to Texas!"

"What? You're gonna turn me into a sex slave?! And you weren't even gonna tell me until it was too late?!"

Jessie thought she'd be able to control herself, but at that point she had just about had it with her dad and this annoying blond girl.

She punched her dad so hard she knocked him unconscious. She took the gun out of his pocket, aimed it at Kristen, and pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

She pulled it again. Nothing.

Kristen laughed. "It's not even loaded, you dumb bitch!"

Jessie wasn't about to let that stop her. She whacked Kristen across the face with the gun, knocking her unconscious as well.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I'm gonna need you to come with me." A security guard grabbed Jessie and handcuffed her.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't put the stuff from the sneak peek in this chapter, but I'll try to work it into chapter 6! And I'm sorry for making this chapter a cliffhanger! Be sure to R&amp;R :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note #1: Hey, guys! You'll notice I've redesigned my author's notes. Anyway, here's chapter 6! Sorry for the long wait, laptop was away for repairs! Also, this chapter will be slightly longer than the others. And I'm sorry to say that this chapter will be the final one. Ok, without further ado, here's chapter 6!**

**New York City Police Station, 11:03 AM.**

**No POV**

"Let...me...go!" Jessie cried, trying to get out of the policeman's grasp, but it was pointless, since she was handcuffed.

"Ma'am, you can struggle all you want, I'm not lettin' you get away." the policeman said.

He threw her into a jail cell and locked it. "Have fun." he said, then walked out laughing.

Jessie put her face in between the cell bars and began to cry.

One of her two cellmates said, "Aw, wook at da widdle baby, Geena! She wooks sad. I think we need to 'cheer her up'!" She made air quotes with her fingers around "cheer her up".

Geena grabbed Jessie by her hood and turned her around, so that they were face to face. She punched Jessie hard in the nose. Blood began dripping out of her left nostril. She then grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her to the ground. Jessie's nose smacked onto the gravel.

Geena said, "How should we do it, Barbara? Deluxe?"

Barbara smiled and nodded and said, "Oh, yeah."

Jessie was unaware of the torture she was in for.

**LaGuardia Airport, same time.**

**No POV**

When they finally found a parking spot at the airport, Tony slammed on the brakes so hard, everyone went forward a little. Tony, Bertram, Mrs. Chesterfield, Luke, Ravi, and Zuri got out and rushed to the entrance—when they noticed Kristen and J.W's limp bodies on the curb.

"What the-" Tony said.

"Crap. What are they doing here?" Luke said.

Suddenly, J.W slowly opened his eyes and stood up. When he noticed Tony and the gang, he said, "You've gotta be kidding me." Kristen regained consciousness not long after him.

"Where's Jessie?!" Tony demanded.

"We don't know." Kristen said, rubbing the side of her head. "We were about to walk in and then she went all psycho on us when I told her that she was gonna be a sex slave and then she and knocked Sugar Daddy out. That's all I remember."

A security guard walked up to them and said, "You guys talkin' about that red-headed chick?"

"Yeah." Tony said.

"She got taken to the station about 20 minutes ago."

"The police station?" Luke asked.

"No, the omelet station. Yes, the police station." the security guard said, then walked away.

"Well, if Jessie's at the station, someone's gonna have to bail her out." Tony said.

"You're right." J.W. said. "And I think that someone should be her father, not a few spoiled rotten kids, a fatass butler, a doorman who doesn't deserve to be with my little girl, and an old bat who has more wrinkles than my sleep-shirt after a week."

"Hey! I'm standing right here!" Mrs. Chesterfield said.

"J.W., let me tell you something." Tony said. "Jessie is a wonderful girl, and you were very lucky to get her as a daughter. And right now, I see that you don't care about her at all. You were actually planning to exploit her by making her a sex slave. You're a terrible father. And you say that _I'm _the one who doesn't deserve her? _You're _the one who doesn't deserve her."

He looked at Kristen. "And you, Kristen. Why do you still work for this bastard? All he does is use you. I don't see why you're so interested in being his puppet. I mean, he used you for _sex_. He paid you to sexually abuse me. Doesn't that bother you in the least? Do you realize what you're doing while you're doing it? I can't even imagine what other sick, twisted things he's made you do to people. And for what? For _money_? Are you so desperate to make money that you're actually willing to rape and kill people? I feel sorry for you."

Kristen wanted to cry. It wasn't until now that she actually _did _realize what she'd been doing. She then put a serious look on her face, and walked over to Tony and stood next to him.

"Sugar Da—I mean, J.W., I'm through being your slave!" she said.

"Slave?" J.W. asked. "C'mon, I pay you!"

"Yeah, to rape and murder people. Y'know what? I'm gonna get a real job!"

Tony smiled. He was glad Kristen was finally standing her ground.

"Whatever. _I'm _gonna bail Jessie out, and you little motherfuckers can't stop me!" J.W started running to his car.

Tony and the gang raced to his car. As soon everyone was in, he started the car up and pounded the gas.

J.W. did the same thing.

As of now, the race to get Jessie was on.

**St. Brown's Hospital, 11:10 AM.**

**Emma's POV**

I had just been released from the hospital. I walked into the waiting room. Nobody was there, so I went out to the parking lot. I got out my phone and called Jessie. It didn't even ring. It just went straight to voicemail. I called Bertram. It rang, but he didn't pick up. I called Tony. Same thing. It was too far for me to walk back, so I just went back inside and watched the news in the waiting room.

**New York City Police Station, 11:13 AM.**

**Jessie's POV**

You know they say that in space, nobody can hear you scream? Well, it's pretty difficult in a jail cell too. Although I was giving it my best shot.

"Help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Please!" Tears were streaming down my face like crazy, and my nose was still bleeding from when Geena had punched me.

"Hey, shut up!" Barbara said, pushing me against the bars of the the cell and slapping me hard across the cheek. She then turned me so that my back was facing Geena, and she punched me in the eye. Geena thought this would be a good time to plant a painful kick in my lower abdomen.

"Stop it!" I sobbed. "What did I ever do to you?"

"You didn't have to do anything." Barbara said. "We just love beating up the newbies."

_Oh, Tony. _I thought. _Wherever you are, you better hurry!_

**22nd Street, 11:18 AM.**

**No POV**

Tony and the gang were racing to get to the station before J.W.

"Here," Kristen said, handing Luke a shotgun. "use this."

"What am I supposed to do with this?!" Luke exclaimed.

"Shoot J.W's tires with it!"

"You're crazy." Bertram said, taking the shotgun away from Luke. "You're gonna give a _shotgun _to a 14-year-old boy? Have some brains, will ya, blondie?"

Bertram rolled down his window, pointed the gun halfway out, and aimed for the left rear tire of J.W's car. He pulled the trigger. He'd hit his target, and J.W's car was now starting to veer off the road, and he was struggling to keep it on.

Tony was now just trying not to plow into oncoming traffic.

**St. Brown's Hospital, 11:23 AM.**

**No POV**

Emma was sitting in the waiting room, bored out of her skull.

Suddenly, a news report came on:

"_This just in, a black Escalade and a gray Navigator are involved in a high-speed pursuit. The Escalade appears to have a flat tire, but the driver is struggling to keep it on the road. We'll have more news on this story as it develops. What was that? Oh, apparently, the driver of the Navigator is approaching 15th Street._"

"15th Street?" Emma said. "That's where I am!"

She ran outside to the road and heard the squeal of tires. Then she saw it. The gray Navigator heading right for her. She wanted to run, she did. But she couldn't. She was frozen with fear. She knew that this was it for her. Then the Navigator screeched to a hault.

_SQUEEEE!_

Emma was able to make out a driver—Tony! She walked over to the rear right passenger door and signaled for Tony to unlock it. He did. Emma got in the car, taking the empty seat next to Zuri.

"Where have you guys been?!" Emma demanded.

"Looking for Jessie!" Luke exclaimed.

"Well, you could've left me a-" Emma was cut off by the sound of J.W's tires squealing. The black Escalade zoomed past Tony's car, unintentionally turned, and then started flipping multiple times. Once it stopped, it literally started sliding across the road, and crashed through the window of a Subway.

Everyone was silent for about a minute, then Emma broke the silence by saying:

"Uh...never mind. Do you guys know where Jessie is?"

"Yes," Ravi said. "She is at the police station. We were just on our way to go bail her out."

"Ok. And what was that whole thing with Jessie's dad?"

"Well," Tony said, scratching his his neck, "he wanted to bail Jessie out too. We knew he was planning to make her a sex slave, so we were kind of...racing him."

"He was gonna make Jessie a _sex slave_?" Emma asked. "His own _daughter?_"

"Yeah." Tony said, "The point is, we have to get to the station to bail Jessie out."

"Well, then, let's go!"

They drove off to the station.

**15 minutes later...**

**No POV**

"Prescott."

Jessie lifted her head up slowly. "What?"

"You've made bail."

"Bail? By who?" she asked.

"Come with me and you'll see." the police officer said. He opened up the cell. Jessie got up slowly and walked out. Before they left, the officer looked at Geena and Barbara and said, "You two just got another year added to your sentence."

"Yeah, see if we give a fuck!" Barbara yelled as he and Jessie left.

Jessie and the officer walked into a room, and saw Tony and the gang standing in front of her.

"Tony!" Jessie said, pulling Tony in and kissing him for a solid five seconds.

"Barf." Luke said in a disgusted tone of voice.

"It's ok, Luke! Tony's not the _only _guy in my life!" Jessie pulled Luke in and kissed him on the cheek.

Jessie started crying, but they were tears of joy.

Everyone else, including Mrs. Chesterfield, went in for a group hug.

Jessie noticed Kristen and asked, "Um, anyone wanna tell me what the hell _she's _doing here?"

"It's ok," Tony assured her, "She's with us now."

Jessie gave Kristen a look that said, _Really? _Kristen nodded.

They all started to leave, when Jessie stopped walking and said, "Oh, shoot."

"What?" Tony asked.

"I just remembered that Morgan and Christina are still in the hospital."

"Not to worry," Ravi said, "I have just the thing to help Mrs. Mommy and Mr. Daddy."

"Oh, yeah," Emma said, "Ravi, Zuri, I need to tell you guys something."

"We know, Emma. Dad has a tumor in his stomach." Zuri said.

"A _tumor_?" Jessie, Mrs. Chesterfield, and Bertram said, almost in unison.

"Yeah." Emma replied.

Jessie decided not to read into that. She just asked Ravi, "Ravi, what do you have that's gonna cure your parents?"

Ravi hesitated at first, but then he spoke. "I have concocted a serum made of various medicinal liquids. I gave it to Mrs. Kipling once when she was ill."

"And did it work?" Luke asked.

"Yes."

"You're _sure_?" Jessie asked.

"Yes, I am positive."

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" Tony said, "Let's get to the hospital!"

Everyone hurried out to the parking lot.

**St. Brown's Hospital, 11:53 AM.**

Everyone walked into the hospital and walked up to the front desk. The lady who had talked to Emma on the phone the night before was there.

"Are Morgan and Christina Ross available to be visted?" Tony asked.

"Yes," the lady said, "They are both in room 306."

They all crammed into the elevator and went up to the third floor. They kept walking until they found room 306. They walked in. Morgan and Christina were both in comas and were on life support.

Ravi started taking the two green-liquid-filled syringes out of his pocket, then put them back in. "Go get a doctor." he said, "I wouldn't feel right about doing this without permission."

Jessie ran to go get a doctor. A few minutes later, she came back with one.

"My name's Doctor Jones." the doctor said, "I understand you have some self-concocted medicine to give to Mr. and Mrs. Ross?"

"Yes." Ravi said, taking the syringes out of his pocket and showing them to Doctor Jones. He grabbed them and gave them a good look-over.

"Are you sure that these will work?" he asked.

"Yes," Ravi replied, "With luck, it should even remove my father's tumor."

"Alright, I could lose my job for letting you do this, I'm going on faith here."

"Thank you, Doctor. You won't regret this, trust me."

Ravi took the syringes. He walked over to Morgan and injected the first one into one of his veins, then threw the syringe into a waste bin. He walked over to Christina and injected the second one into one of her veins, and threw the syringe into a waste bin. He, Jessie, Tony, and everyone else left the room.

The liquid began cleansing Morgan and Christina's bodies.

**Three hours later...**

**No POV**

Morgan was standing in the middle of a road, the same road where the wreck with Christina and Jessie had happened. He had no idea why he was standing here. He tried to move. He couldn't. He couldn't move his legs or any other part of his body. He turned his head. He saw his car, driving up to him. Christina and Jessie were in the car—but he wasn't. _Oh, God. _He thought. He turned back around. He saw the Honda Civic that they had crashed into. He struggled to move, but to no avail. Both cars were closing in on him. He screamed, and just before either car hit him, the whole scene disappeared in a flash, and suddenly he found himself in a hospital bedroom.

"Daddy!" Zuri yelled with happiness. She went in for a hug.

"Z-Zuri?" he asked, confused. He then noticed everyone else in the room. Jessie, Bertram, Tony, Mrs. Chesterfield, Luke, Ravi, Emma, and a blond girl who looked about Jessie's age. He'd never seen her before.

He looked at the bed next to him. "C-Christina?"

"Hi, honey." Christina said, crying tears of joy.

Everyone cheered. Jessie introduced Kristen to Morgan and Christina. With a further x-ray, Dr. Jones concluded that Ravi's serum had shrunken Morgan's tumor down to nothing and had dissolved. Morgan would later pass it in his urine. After they got Morgan and Christina checked out, they all went back to the penthouse to celebrate.

**Five hours later...**

It was now 7:53 PM, and everyone was in the screening room eating dinner and watching the news. Dinner was spaghetti and meatballs.

"_Further information has been developed on the car chase that took place earlier today. One the drivers in said chase has been identified as Lt. Colonel John Wayne 'J.W.' Prescott. His car tragically crashed into a Subway in the greater downtown area. He was officially pronounced dead at 4:30 PM this afternoon. In other news, director Morgan Ross and his fashion guru wife Christina Ross have been released from hospital custody and are now back in their home. Back to you, Jeff."_

Kristen looked at Jessie and said, "Your bastard father got what he deserved."

"Got that right." Jessie said, high-fiving her.

Morgan smiled, raised his cup of soda up and said, "I wanna propose a toast. To family."

Everyone raised their cups, put them together and said in unison, "To family."

They all took a drink. In the end, Jessie and Kristen became good friends, and Tony was even able to land her a job working with him as a doorwoman. Tony and Jessie got back together. After all that had happened, Mrs. Chesterfield and the Ross kids became really close. Things were finally perfect again.

**The End.**

**Author's Note #2: So what did you guys think of my first Jessie fanfic? I think it's amazing that I was able to fit all of it into six chapters. I will be making another Jessie fanfic soon, and I'm sorry to say that it won't be a sequel to this one, but don't worry, it'll be just as good! You can find out what the plot's gonna be on my bio! Please review with your thoughts on the story, I always enjoy reading them! See ya :)**


End file.
